


Take Me Back When The World Was Ours

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: The queens' children come home again.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Take Me Back When The World Was Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Based on separate text post with the queens picking up where they left off with their children.

“How’s my sweet girl this morning?”

Parr smiles as she reaches down into the crib, bringing her daughter’s swaddled form close and kissing her forehead. Mary’s eyes are open wide, and she could only marvel at how absolutely perfect she was.

Parr, along with Aragon, Anne, and Jane, have been given a second chance at motherhood and they weren’t about to take it for granted. Aragon’s Mary had showed up at their door a few weeks back with a red-headed toddler in her arms and a pram with two infants sleeping contentedly next to each other.

_“Hi, mum,” Mary says timidly, not sure why she couldn’t look Aragon in the eyes. The little girl in her arms looked up at her, then beams when she caught sight of the woman behind her. She taps Mary’s shoulder and points, “Mama, my Mama!”_

_“What’s going on here?” Anne easily recognizes that voice, but she couldn’t believe her ears—how in the world could she be hearing it again? She walks up to the door and the unmistakable sight of her daughter almost makes her drop to her knees._

_“She’s been wanting for you all day,” Mary quips with a small smile, putting the small child down on the floor and watches as she toddled towards Anne’s knees, holding her arms up and out._

_“Elizabeth,” Anne breathes, then laughs as she brings her daughter up and tosses her into the air, making her squeal. “Oh, mon couer!”_

_“Come in, come in, love,” Aragon smiles, ushering her daughter in but not before pulling her into a tight embrace. “I cannot tell you how happy I am to have you here again.”_

_“Same here, mum,” Mary chokes out, a few tears escaping her eyes. Aragon could only laugh as she starts to cry as well, cupping her daughter’s cheek and wiping them with her thumb._

_The noise and the commotion by the front door was enough for the rest of the queens to huddle into the living room, curious to find out what was going on. Jane had heard peals of laughter that most definitely came from a child and it was more than enough to make her rush downstairs with a newfound hope._

_“They’re here, our children, they’re really here,” Anne rushes as fast as she could into the living room while holding Elizabeth, and Parr gives the both of them a fond smile._

_Mary clears her throat before walking forward, wheeling the pram into the living room and setting it in front of Parr and Jane who were already at the brink of tears. Kat and Anna watch on, their hearts overwhelmed but full at the huge reunion._

_Edward makes a cooing noise from the pram before wailing softly, prompting Jane to stand up and reach in to hold her son for the first time. She sways gently, her voice already thick with emotion. “It’s alright, darling, it’s alright.”_

_Parr, on the other hand, peers inside the pram and traces a finger along Mae’s cheek, still in disbelief. A few moments pass before Mae scrunches her nose, her mouth forming a little ‘O’ as she yawned, and flutters her eyelids open, looking around before her eyes land on Parr’s. Mae opens her mouth again and wriggles in her swaddle, as if wanting to break free. Parr lays her hand on her bundled form and she immediately relaxes._

_“Hi, baby.” Parr smiles. Mae gurgles, blinking once, twice. “I’m your Mama. I finally get to meet you.”_

“Shh, alright now, I know you’re hungry,” Parr croons at the little bundle in her arms, nudging the tip of the baby bottle between her lips. Mae instinctively opens wide, gurgling a bit as she takes her milk. She sits back down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and humming a quiet tune.

“You’re being such a good girl for me, love,” Parr comments absentmindedly, reading in one of her books that talking to your child helps stimulate their mind. She knows she can’t respond just yet, but she thought it was never to early to start. “We’ll try a bit of tummy time later on in the day, alright?”

Anne knocks on the door before letting herself in, a sleepy Elizabeth in her arms.

“Hey, mind if we crash here for a little bit? Liz still wants to sleep and Edward’s being a bit fussy,” Anne asks gently, making sure not to disturb the girls too much. Edward hasn’t been the easiest baby to manage, resulting in Jane being more exhausted than she already was, but Kat has been filling the role of big sister quite nicely by helping out as much as she could.

“Be my guest,” Parr smiles, pulling the bottle away and standing up from the bed before shifting Mae in her arms and holding her against her chest, lightly stroking her back to get her to burp.

Anne says a quick thanks before depositing her daughter into Parr’s bed, pulling the covers under her chin. “Sleep tight, I’ll wake you in a bit.”

“Stay, mama,” Elizabeth mumbles half-asleep, her hands grabbing at the air in her direction. Anne catches her fist and brings it back under the covers after giving it a quick kiss. “I’ll be here, don’t worry.”

“Oh, I remember when Liz was this tiny,” Anne walks over to them, kissing Parr’s forehead before crouching to meet Mae’s eyes. She offers a finger and Mae immediately reaches out, curling her whole hand around it. She wiggles it around and the corners of her mouth tugs ever so slightly, resembling a smile. Anne gasps, her voice almost reverent. “Cathy, look!”

Parr shifts her hold on Mae again, cradling her in her arms to get a better look at her face. “Can you smile for me, Mae?”

She wraps her hand around Anne’s finger again, and she wiggles it, hoping to get the same reaction. Just as she expected, Mae gurgles and opens her mouth to reveal a gummy smile.

“That’s it, that’s my gorgeous girl!” Parr praised, beaming from all sides. “Oh, your first smile, I saw it. I actually saw it.”

Anne puts an arm around her, kissing her temple. “So much more to come, my love.”

After a few moments, Parr transfers Mae into Anne’s arms, much to her delight.

“Don’t go crying on me, now,” Parr warns lightly, but it was directed more towards her girlfriend than her daughter. Every time Anne gets to hold either Edward or Mae, she gets too overwhelmed with her emotions– _thank you for trusting me to hold her, babe_ or _look at them, they’re so tiny!_ – and more often than not, dissolves into a puddle of tears.

“What?” Anne sniffles, looking up at Parr and trying her best to control her wobbling chin. “Oh, yeah, don’t worry, I got her. Go get us some food.”

“That was meant for you,” Parr laughs, then leans down to press a gentle kiss on Elizabeth’s forehead. “Does the little one like fruit?”

“Mmhmm, she’s big on oranges,” Anne notes, leaning against the headboard next to Elizabeth and bouncing Mae in her arms ever so slightly.

“Alright, got it,” Parr goes out of the room only to be met by a frazzled Katherine.

“Hey, Kat, you alright there?” Parr asks, noting her disheveled appearance. It was apparent that Edward has not only been keeping Jane busy, but Katherine as well.

“It’s hard work, but wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Kat gives her a tired but genuine smile. “How’s life with a newborn, Cathy?”

 _She’s thirteen weeks old_ , she wanted to correct, but decided against it. Her mind then drifts towards her crying girlfriend on the other side of the door, sighing soundly. “I didn’t know a person could cry this much and I just want to make it stop.”

Kat puts a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. She completely understands and she was grateful to know that she wasn’t alone. “Oh, I’m sure that the kid’ll grow out of it–”

“Oh, no!” Parr was quick to intercede. “The baby’s an angel, she gives me no trouble at all.” She wasn’t just saying that because she was her daughter, but because it was true. She had been a perfectly docile, well-behaved baby for the most part and she had been enjoying every second of taking care of her.

“But you said–” Kat’s confused tone was cut off by Anne’s muffled cries from Parr’s room. Parr shakes her head with an amused smile before opening the door to let her see the emotional woman she had been dealing with.

Anne’s back was still against the headboard, but she was leaning lower since she had Mae belly down on top of her chest with one hand on her back to her keep her from rolling off. Elizabeth had snuggled up against Anne’s side in her sleep, and her other hand was wrapped around her daughter. Her tears were flowing freely now, her heart pounding against her chest, nearly exploding from how much love she feels bubbling inside her.

“I love you so much!”


End file.
